


Our Secret Lessons

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, age gap, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It’s your boyfriend’s big 4-0 and despite the secrecy of your relationship you’re excited to celebrate!





	Our Secret Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN AU Bingo @spnaubingo // SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> AU Square Filled: College!AU
> 
> Kink Square Filled: Birthday Sex – Free Space
> 
> A/N: This is my Happy “Belated” Birthday to Dean! <3 All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    The sun in your eyes made you groan as you turned over, doing your best to keep the sheet covering your naked body. The scent of warm coffee and his warm chuckle put a smile on your face despite the early hour, “Why are you always up so early?”

   He laughed again sitting on the bed his hand tracing up your hip, “I have to be up early. I’m heading out soon but I left breakfast in the microwave and you just have to hit  _start_  on the coffee pot.”

   “I don’t deserve you, Dean Winchester,” you grabbed his hand kissing the back softly.

   “I was wondering if you were still good with meeting my parents this weekend. I know it’s kind of a big deal and I don’t want to push you but we’d have to leave tomorrow after classes,” you could tell Dean was nervous and after all, it was kind of a big deal.

   You pushed yourself up keeping the sheet up covering your breasts, “Dean I’m perfectly happy to meet your parents. It’s your birthday weekend and I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than with you. Okay?”

   Dean leaned in capturing your lips and his hand wrapped around the back of your head keeping you close to him. He pulled back pressing a second lingering kiss to your forehead, “I can’t wait. Eat your breakfast and get to class. Don’t be late again or the professor will really have it out for you.”

   “Yeah, I definitely don’t want to piss him off again. I’ll see you tonight handsome,” Dean smiled and disappeared out of his bedroom with the sound of the front door following shortly behind him.

   It took another fifteen minutes before you gathered enough energy to get out of bed. A quick shower and you were pulling the scrambled eggs and bagel from the microwave. Dean was a pretty good cook and even bought the bagels you loved although he considered them an abomination. You opened the fridge finding your creamer a post-it note with Dean’s little heart featuring his and your initials.

  “What a nerd,” you sighed making your coffee and quickly finishing your breakfast. You did have to walk two blocks to your car. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be so busy and you could park closer. Dean offered you his garage spot but you be damned you’d let anyone scratch or damage Baby, Dean’s prized Impala.

   You fit your hat on and grabbed your messenger bag heading for the lecture hall. You saw your friends Charlie, Kevin, Garth, and Anna resting on the table near the entrance. Charlie whistled, “Here she comes! You’re going to be late.”

   “I have fifteen minutes,” you wave your hands in dismissal. “Why aren’t you guys in classes?”

   “Professor Novak gave everyone with an A the afternoon off,” Kevin answered. “Shame you don’t have his class until this afternoon.”

   “It’s all good. I have an A too so maybe I’ll get lucky,” you shrug checking your phone. “Well, I’ll see you guys for lunch right? Golden Palace today?”

   “Of course, Golden Palace today! We’ll save you a seat,” Charlie guarantees and with a goodbye, you rush to the lecture hall.

   You make it to class with minutes to spare sliding in and claiming your favorite seat: three rows up, four seats over. The few students left behind you rush in just as the Professor opens his office door. He closes the door to the lecture hall and then drags a chair close to the front where the students have gathered.

   “Alright, today we’re discussing the Greek trio of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Did everyone do the reading last night?” Everyone seemed to nod except for you. You had meant to do the reading but you had been distracted by a certain someone who couldn’t stop taking your clothes off.

   “Miss Y/L/N, did you finish the reading?” he asks with a challenge in his eyes.

   You lean forward matching his expression, “I’m sorry Professor Winchester. I fell asleep but I assure you I know a lot about Greek mythology and I’m more than apt to keep up with the conversation.”

   “Alright,” Dean smirked and you were going to kill him later. “Well since you are so well versed why don’t you tell us about the Greek Gods. How did they come to rule or lead humans to worship them?”

   “Not a problem, sir,” you began your speech on Greek mythology allowing Dean to add in facts and the like before you realized you had been talking for nearly twenty minutes. “Does that satisfy you, Professor?”

   “It does but I must insist you do the readings Miss Y/L/N. They’re an important part of the class.”

   “Yes sir,” you look down as he moves on asking the other students questions. You do your best to stay invested in the conversation but Dean is making it very hard. He’s a master of making you squirm during class but two can play that game. His eyes keep drifting to yours so you lick your lips and pull down your tank top a bit more so the top of your breasts can be seen. You lean over the desk placing your pen in your mouth and give him some well-deserved payback.

   You know the exact moment he realizes as he stutters in the middle of a question his eyes widening. He coughs trying to cover up his mishap but then continues. He makes it through the rest of the lecture but his eyes stay on you for the longest time. You take your time packing up once the class is over until you’re the last one left.

   “Miss Y/L/N, can I see you in my office?” he nods curtly as the last student exits with the door slam. He goes to his office without another word.

   Dean’s office is tiny but there is a love seat which you have become quite acquainted with. It’s a horrible orange color but comfortable. You walk in sitting down while he finishes sending off an email. He gets up shutting the door locking it before turning taking off his glasses laying them on the desk.

   “You’re a fucking tease,” he groans. “What time is your next class?”

   “1:45 but I’m having lunch with the gang at noon,” Dean nods looking up at the clock and back at you with a smirk.

   “Well we’ve got an hour,” he begins undoing his belt. “Do you want to play?”

   “Maybe,” you take your hat off and push Dean’s shirt you’d worn over your tank top. “Did you notice I wore your shirt?”

   “I thought it looked familiar,” he snorted kneeling on the floor at your feet. “Now I think I owe you some payback.”

   “Whatever do you mean Professor?” you flutter your eyes at him teasingly. You pull your shirt over your head as Dean pushes your legs open.

   In no time Dean has your clothes off and he’s naked resting on the couch while you ride him enthusiastically. Dean’s hand covers your mouth because otherwise, everyone would know what was happening. His free hand grips at your side while his mouth explores your breasts leaving love bites.

   “I’m going to cum sweetheart,” he mutters as you slow pulling his hand away.

   “Cum in me, Dean,” you beg and it’s all he needs he is up pushing you over his desk. He pumps into you hard and fast. “Fuck!”

   “So fucking beautiful,” you hear his praise. “You are so perfect Y/N.”

   “What a romantic! Fuck Dean,” his hand comes around his thick fingers toying with your clit while you collapse against the desk. Your orgasm hits hard making you squeeze around Dean even tighter. He groans his hands moving to your hips tight enough to leave bruises that will join the bruises from last night.

   “Princess, fuck, I love you,” Dean growled spilling inside you. Dean draped across your back kissing along your shoulder but you didn’t move. Did he just say he loved you? Did he mean it or was it the heat of the moment? He pulled out making you wince but helped you dress.

   “Dean?”

   “Yeah sweetheart,” he answers as you pull his shirt back on. “Did you mean that?”

   “Mean what?” he asks with a confused expression.

   “What you said? I mean I know it’s just sex but you said it and then you want me to meet your family this weekend.”

   “Princess?” Dean’s hands moved to your shoulders squeezing them. “What did I say?”

   “Nevermind,” you kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow birthday boy.”

   You open the door but Dean grabs your hand, “Aren’t you coming over tonight?”

   You wanted to but you needed to process his confession and now the fact he didn’t think he said it. Or the fact he was trying to forget about it. He looked sad but you squeezed his hand back, “I’ll be over tomorrow and then I’m yours until Tuesday. I do have to make an appearance at my dorm.”

   “Okay, but can I call you later?”

  You nod as his door opens Professor Novak waiting, “Oh hello Miss Y/L/N.”

   “Good morning Professor Novak,” you smile grabbing your bag from the seat where you’d left it. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

   “No, actually I’m giving everyone with an A average off today. So I’ll see you next week,” he smiled and you thanked him not risking a second glance at Dean.

   You met the gang for lunch and although they could tell something was off, no one mentioned it. Since Professor Novak gave you the day off you settled on going to pick up a new dress for Dean’s birthday party back home in Kansas. You wanted to make a good impression especially since it was going to be a hard sell you being his student and the age difference. He promised they knew already, but still, you knew how your family would handle it. That’s the reason you’d never be taking Dean home to meet your family.

   Did Dean mean to say that? He said he loved you but it was during the throes of passion so maybe it was that the heat of the moment. Then again it had been six months and things had progressed to sleeping over at his place, you had your own drawer in his dresser, and you knew without a doubt you loved him. But did he?

  “Ma’am, are you ready to be rung up?”

  You realized you’d been staring off into space waiting to pay for [the dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.torrid.com%2Fproduct%2Fblack-floral-jersey-skater-dress%2F11585055.html%3Fcgid%3DClothing_Dresses%23sz%3D60%26start%3D128&t=NzU5NDY3YzFlNTZmYWUzODA1NGNmYmZiYzc1NjQ1ODFhMzFmNTgxMixoNldoQjNZdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182299421564%2Four-secret-lessons&m=1) you’d picked out. You slipped her your credit card and hurried out of the store across the mall to the men’s department store. You’d already gotten Dean’s gift but you wanted to get him a shirt to hide the real gift you’d gotten for him.

   By the time you finally made it home you were tired and your mind was a mess from overthinking this afternoon so much. Thankfully you didn’t have a roommate so you stepped into the shower washing away the day and crawled into bed to watch Netflix. The theme song for  _The Punisher_ played when your phone vibrated from your nightstand. You knew it was Dean but you couldn’t bring yourself to answer it. You’d see him tomorrow night for his birthday anyway so tonight you just needed to sleep on it and figure out what you were feeling.

    The knocking at your door startled you as you pulled your Taser from its hiding place next to your bed. Your phone read three am with four missed calls and six texts from Dean. You climbed out of bed pulling on your robe and opened the door. Dean’s eyes met yours from underneath the hood over his head. You dragged him into the room and double checked that no one had seen him.

   “Dean, what the hell are you doing?” you put the Taser back running your hands through your hair.

   “You didn’t answer your phone and I was worried. Something was wrong when you left today and then this. Listen I’m forty years old I can handle rejection so just tell me,” he pulled down the hood of his hoodie and he looked so desperate. Even for his age, the sadness on his face made him look years younger.

   “Oh my God, you idiot you think I want to break up with you?”

   “Yes! It’s the only thing I could think of after you left today. I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

   “You said you loved me,” you blurted out. “Then you acted like you didn’t and I thought maybe you didn’t feel that way about me.”

    He blushed grabbing your hands bringing them to his lips to kiss along your knuckles, “I said I loved your ass. I didn’t say I love you.”

    “Oh,” you seemed to deflate. “I don’t know if that’s better or worse, Dean.”

    “Can we sit down?”

    You nod as Dean moves to sit on your bed but pulls you onto his lap before you can sit beside him. The cups your cheek kissing you softly, “Dean, today’s your birthday.”

    “I know, Princess, but if there is something I want more than anything it’s for you to know this,” Dean looked up from your lips meeting your eyes. “I love you, Y/N. I love you with all my heart. I know what we’re doing is dangerous but I can’t imagine my life without you.”

   “Dean, I love you too.” Your hands find his face kissing him hard before moving to straddle his hips. You pull away your thumb running across his stubbly cheeks, “Say it again.”

   Dean gives you a little smile, “I love you.”

   “Happy Birthday Dean,” you kiss him again and then sit back pushing off your robe. “Now since it’s officially your birthday I think it’s time to celebrate in style.”

    “Is that so, Princess? Aren’t you worried about people hearing us?”

    “Not at all but you should be.”

    You slid to the floor off his lap and thanked God above he’d worn his sweat pants. He leaned back bracing himself to push his hips up as you pulled the sweats down to find no boxers his cock semi hard waiting for you, “Someone’s eager.”

    “What can I say my girlfriend is breathtaking?”

    “Flirt,” you kiss along his thighs before licking across the head of his cock. He hissed with pleasure but kept his eyes trained on you. You lick your palm taking Dean’s cock stroking it while continuing to lick over his cock head. Dean’s small moans and mutterings are something that has always turned you on. He’s so responsive and his cock is hardening quickly in your hand.

   “Y/N, please,” he begs and you lean for sucking on the head before sliding down his shaft with your mouth. You move one hand underneath massaging his balls as you take him deep although you’ll never be able to fit him all in your mouth.

    You move up and down his shaft savoring the taste that is simply Dean. You pull off spit covering your mouth as you stand. Dean’s on you in a minute his eyes hazy with lust. He pushes your tank top up kissing along your stomach while his hands push into your pants to squeeze your ass cheeks. He sits back patting the bed so your push your underwear down climbing onto the bed already the need for release buzzing between your legs. You take Dean’s cock back into your mouth sucking harder this time as Dean’s mewls and hisses. He grabs your hair ordering you to stay still while he pumps his hips up into your mouth. When he hears you gag he slows but you dig your nails into his thighs hoping he gets the message.

   “Such a greedy girl,” he praises keeping up the rhythm. He pulls away as you gasp for air dragging you to him so he can kiss you. His tongue is in your mouth before you can protest and then he’s moved to throw you onto the bed. You barely have time to recover before Dean’s between your legs his tongue moving up and down delving between your pussy lips. You look down finding Dean eyeing you as his tongue flicks across your clit.

   “Oh God,” Dean concentrates on your clit. While he pushes two thick fingers into your mouth coming up long enough to demand you get them wet. Your tongue swirls around his fingers and he pulls them away and then presses them into your wet heat. He pumps hard in and out as you stifle to contain your cries.

   “Taste so good baby,” he growls his nose brushing against your clit while his tongue joins his fingers. “Cum on my face and I’ll give you what you need.”

  “Dean,” you sob the pressure keeping you right on the edge. “Baby, please.”

  Dean chuckles wrapping his lips around your clit giving you exactly what you need as your body gives in, coming hard. You swear you see spots in your vision but Dean doesn’t let up sucking harder on your clit and adding a third finger to the others pumping away, “Give me another.”

  “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you sob as another orgasm catches you off guard. Dean sits up pulling off his hoodie crawling up between your legs peppering soft kisses along your sweat shined skin.

  “You with me baby?”

   You nod with a lopsided grin, “I thought it was your birthday but why did I get the present?”

  “That wasn’t for you. I just like the way you taste.”

  “Oh, so what you’re saying is that I’m the best gift?”

  “Something like that,” he leans down kissing along your neck. “Also that was an incredibly dorky thing to say in the midst of lovemaking.”

  “Shut up and fuck me, Professor,” you chided wrapping your legs around his hips.

  Dean kissed you just as his cock pressed into your pussy. He moved slowly despite his prep allowing you to get accustomed to his size. Both of you moaned as he finally buttoned out before he began moving his hips. You kept in time with him meeting each thrust as you ran your hands up and down the taut muscles in his back. He leaned down as he moved running his tongue over your breasts teasing your nipples.

   “Can I try something?” he asks and you can only nod unable to form words at how good he feels. Then he slips out of you and crawls behind you. Dean maneuvers your back against his chest letting you rest on his arm. He picks up one leg spreading you wide before pressing into you from behind.

   “Dean feels so good,” you manage as he chuckles against your ear. This way lets him pump faster. You bite into your pillow knowing you can’t be too loud being in the dorm but this feels so good you can’t help but make noises.

   “Come on Princess give me one more and I’ll fill you up. Do you want that Y/N?”

   “Yes, please whatever you want.”

    “That’s what I like to hear,” Dean drapes your leg over his moving his hand to your clit. He teases you but you groan and he gives you want you need. You know you scream his name because the hand under you finds your mouth. Otherwise, you feel boneless your core on fire and then you hear Dean’s animalistic growl behind you before he tightens and warmth floods you.

   Dean pulls out turning you to your back and climbing over you. His kisses are sweeter and then he moves off you. He comes back wiping between your legs with a warm cloth. Dean then pulls the sheets back tucking you with another kiss before pulling his clothes back on. It saddens you but you know he can’t stay in your dorm. He needs to go before anyone sees but it doesn’t make you any less sad.

  “Happy Birthday Dean,” you mutter sleepily.

  “Thank you Y/N,” he kisses you again pushing your hair behind your ear. “I canceled my classes today and I know you’re off. When you wake up bring your suitcase and we’ll spend some time together before we leave for Kansas. Does that sound good?”

  “I love it. Could we cuddle a little before leaving though? I know you have to leave but I really want to snuggle with the birthday boy.”

   Dean smiles kissing you again, “There’s nothing I want more. You’ve got the key to my place to come over when you can. I can’t wait to spend the weekend with you. It’ll be nice to bring our secret lessons out in the open.”

   “That’s true. Hurry up and get home. I don’t want to get you arrested. Hell of a way to spend your fortieth birthday.”

   “Do you love mentioning my age?”

   “I’ve got a taste for men who are older,” you tease. “Be safe and I’ll see you soon okay.”

   “I will be, Princess,” Dean stands crossing to the door opening it before turning back. “I love you so much, Y/N. Please never doubt it.”

   “I love you too Dean,” he smiles again wider like the words have lifted a weight off his shoulders. He checks the lock on the door and ducks out leaving you in silence. You nestle into the blankets definitely needing a few hours but excited for the weekend. You were going to make sure it was a birthday that Dean would never forget.


End file.
